


Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

by 13Kat13



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actual ice skating, Attempt at Humor, But not for competitions, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddlesome gays being meddlesome, Purely for fluff, Skiing, Truth or Dare, YouTube, Yuuri is Not a Morning Person, vlogging - Freeform, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Kat13/pseuds/13Kat13
Summary: “Not at all, just the right amount of tight… oh mama.”Yuuri has just bent over to adjust the cuff of the pants, the trousers now clinging to his behind.“I’m feeling very festive.”“Vitya, being festive does not equate to being horny.”[Eighth in the YouTubers AU. It's ski holiday time for the Katsuki-Nikiforovs and their friends. A week in Chris' ski chalet has Yuuri and Victor attempting some match making and all of them getting up to general mischief and fuckery.]





	Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrislis.

The Katsu and NikBitch fandoms are very excited as the holidays approach. Victor mentioned a holiday in Switzerland to visit his best friend along with Yuuri’s and experience the wonders of a Swiss Christmas in the Alps, and seeing as every one of Christophe and Phichit’s visits produce hilarious content, the fandom is very much looking forward to it.

 

The vlog starts in the airport, a sleepy and slightly grouchy looking Yuuri frowning as Victor directs the camera at him.

 

“Say hi to our fans, muffin!” Victor says happily, his voice far too bright for such an early hour.

 

“Hi,” Yuuri says dully, before covering his mouth with a gloved hand as he yawns massively.

 

“Aw, little muffin is a sleepy boy,” Victor coos, reeling Yuuri in for a kiss to his temple.

 

Yuuri grumbles but can’t help looking pleased by the affection.

 

“Stop being gross, I swear to god I already regret agreeing to come.”

 

Yuri Plisetsky appears beside the happy couple, scowling and dragging a leopard print suitcase.

 

“Be nice, Yura, or I’ll push you off a ski lift,” Victor says happily.

 

Yuri looks mildly surprised and impressed by the threat of violence from the usually very amiable Victor.

 

Victor’s travelling outfit is of course perfect; chavy chic in a shiny puffer jacket with Gucci repeated over on the ribbon running down either sleeve, a pair of oversized Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, a big Adidas sweater and a pair of leggings with a Nike tick up one thigh. The whole ensemble is black and makes Victor look slightly like a drug dealer and very Russian. It’s flawless.

 

Yuuri is of course bundled in his usual brown jacket, but Victor’s managed to get him in one of his nicer sweaters as they’ll be in first class.

 

Victor buys Yuuri a large coffee with extra frothy milk, and after a little while Yuuri starts to wake up a bit.

 

Victor of course hits all the shops in the airport, doing an impromptu fashion show in Burberry. He even manages to weedle Yuuri into trying some stuff on. Yuri has disappeared off somewhere else.

 

“Yes, I love,” Victor says, zooming in and out on Yuuri’s butt as he turns around on the spot to check the fit of the pants in the mirror.

 

“You don’t think they’re a little tight?” Yuuri asks, biting his lip as he looks down at himself.

 

“Not at all, just the right amount of tight… oh mama.”

 

Yuuri has just bent over to adjust the cuff of the pants, the trousers now clinging to his behind.

 

“I’m feeling _very_ festive.”

 

“Vitya, being festive does not equate to being horny.”

 

The next shot is at the checkout as Victor tries on sunglasses and pouts at the camera as the checkout girl rings his stuff up and glances at him surreptitiously. Yuuri can be glimpsed frowning at this in the background and looping a possessive arm around Victor’s waist, who hums happily, oblivious to the girl’s attentions. The commenters are very pleased by this possessive little display of Yuuri’s.

 

“Vitya, you don’t have that much room in your hand luggage,” Yuuri points out, eyeing the small mountain of clothes.

 

“No, but you do,” Victor replies, grinning at his husband.

 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Yuuri mutters, allowing Victor to turn him round and unzip his rucksack to stuff his new purchases in.

 

“Aw, you’re very pretty too, muffin.”

 

* * *

 

Victor uploads a photo of Yuuri sleeping on his shoulder on the flight as soon as he has wifi.

 

“So it turns out this angel can indeed fly #It’sAChristmasMiracle #IAmSoLucky”.

 

Yuri Plisetsky responds to this with his own photo of Victor sleeping with his mouth open, head leant on Yuuri’s still sleeping head. Both photos seem to please the victuuri fandom immensely.

 

* * *

 

“Wow.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Chris is loaded.”

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know this, muffin. He wears exclusively designer labels and drives a Bentley.”

 

“I thought he had good sponsorships.”

 

Victor laughs.

 

“No, _I_ have good sponsorships. Chris has rich parents… and good sponsorships.”

 

Yuuri, Victor and Yuri are dragging their suitcases up the driveway, cleared of snow, to a massive log cabin. It’s very picturesque. The little mountain village is high up in the Alps, so there’s a backdrop of snow coated mountains, blue sky skuded with fluffy clouds so every time the sun comes out the snow sparkles.

 

“Bonjour, mes chers!”

 

The trio look up and see Christophe Giocometti has emerged onto the balcony surrounding the ground floor of the cabin.

 

“Chris, hey!” Victor calls, and he and Yuuri hurry to greet their friend.

 

A moment later Yuuri is almost knocked to the ground as a blur of tanned skin, black hair and a cry of “Yuuriii!” bowls into him.

 

“Hi, Phich,” Yuuri laughs, steadying them both.

 

“God, he’s so strong,” Victor murmurs behind the camera. “Look at those thighs work.”

 

Chris laughs, distracting the Asian pair so they blink at him and Victor.

 

Yuri catches up at that moment, looking grouchy beneath the hood of his black jumper.

 

“This your place, perv?” he asks, looking up at the cabin.

 

“Nice to see you too, Yurio,” Chris says, pursing his lips at the teen. “And no, it’s my parents’ holiday home. But they’re in Italy this week, so it’s all ours.”

 

“Perfect,” Victor says, and drags his suitcase in through the front door.

 

He seems to know his way around as he goes immediately to a plush bedroom with a large, four poster bed and throws his suitcase down in the corner. The Giocomettis have left the wood of the walls bare of paint, so there’s a rustic and cosy look about the place, antlers mounted on the walls, red and white cheque blankets and fur throws dotted around as well as plenty of rugs and cushions.

 

Yuuri follows Victor into the room to ditch his own stuff, and then the two of them give the viewers a tour of the cabin. It’s all done in the same mountain chic look, a roaring fire in the lounge, a hot tub on the balcony, and a gym in the basement.

 

“This is amazing, Chris,” Yuuri says, his eyes wide by the time the tour finishes.

 

“Well it’s not mine,” Chris shrugs. “But it is nice being able to use it.”

 

“You’re such a trust fund baby,” Phichit teases, poking Chris in the ribs and making the Swiss jump.

 

Yuuri narrows his eyes as he watches Chris and his best friend tease each other, it ending in Chris chasing Phichit around the couch until he catches him and throws the laughing Phichit over his shoulder.

 

“Alright,” Chris says, ignoring Phichit’s laughing shrieks, “this one’s getting dumped in a snowdrift.”

 

And he carries the struggling and laughing Phichit out of the door, across the balcony and down to the snow piled in the front yard.

 

Victor and Yuuri follow them out, laughing at the sight of Phichit being tossed unceremoniously into a snow drift. The Thai squawks and sits up covered in snow. He leaps to his feet and chases Chris until he manages to tackle him and stuff a handful of snow down the front of his sweater.

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, muffin?” Victor’s voice says from behind the camera as it pans to Yuuri.

 

“Oh yeah,” Yuuri agrees, eyes still on whatever Chris and Phichit are doing. “I think we should do a little meddling.”

 

“A little match making meddling?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek Altin, fellow skater and Yuri’s best friend, turns up a couple of hours after the Russian contingent. Yuri shows him to his room, and then the two of them go on a walk through the snow.

 

At this, Yuuri raises his eyebrows at Victor — who turned the camera on to document Otabek’s arrival — and tilts his head towards them.

 

“I know, muffin,” Victor agreed. “But we’ve been working on them for ages.”

 

“I think they’re already together secretly,” Yuuri says, and goes to examine the fridge situation.

 

“Interesting theory. We shall investigate further.”

 

* * *

 

“I miss Makkachin.”

 

“I know, Vitya, but it’s only a week so it would’ve been too expensive.”

 

“Tell me you don’t miss Vicchan and Bean.”

 

“Of course I do, but it’s only a week.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“Come on, sulky boys don’t get kisses.”

 

“Yuuriiiii! Don’t be mean!”

 

* * *

 

After a long day of travelling, the six of them settle down with a drink that evening, rather than doing anything too strenuous. The fire crackles and snaps, and the whole room is lit by low lamplight. It’s very picturesque. Not least because all the people in the video are unfairly attractive.

 

Victor’s set the camera up so it captures the seating area in front of the fire. He and Yuuri are snuggled up on one couch, Yuri and Otabek in the armchairs either side of the hearth, and Phichit and Chris on the other couch.

 

“So, how about a game of truth or dare?” Victor asks, hiding his smirk by sipping from his whiskey tumbler.

 

“I’m in!” Phichit says, to no one’s surprise, tipsy on Baileys.

 

He and Chris aren’t cuddling like Victor and Yuuri, but they are sitting much closer than necessary on the large couch.

 

“Ugh, if I have to,” Yuri agrees, slouched down in his armchair.

 

Otabek simply shrugs and nods.

 

“You have to go first though, old man,” Yuri says.

 

“Okay,” Victor agrees easily. “I choose… truth.”

 

“Boring,” Chris groans.

 

“Only because I know you have a filthy, filthy mind, Chris, and I’d like to upload this to YouTube.”

 

“I’ve got it!” Phichit says, bouncing around excitedly. “What’s the dirtiest thing you and Yuuri have done together?”

 

“Oh my god, Phich!” Yuuri squawks, looking outraged as he glares at his friend.

 

“I salute you, ma cerise,” Chris says, raising his glass to Phichit. “But wouldn’t you already know that as Yuuri’s best friend?”

 

“Oh no,” Phichit says, shaking his head. “Yuuri is _very_ private about bedroom stuff. I only know they’ve slept together, and that Victor’s a service sub — which is obvious outside of the bedroom to be honest — but that’s it! And I have _needs.”_

 

“Okay, okay,” Victor agrees, laughing.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Yuuri breaks in, slapping a hand over Victor’s mouth.

 

“I think I’m getting some insight afterall,” Phichit says, nudging Chris at the way Victor’s cheeks go a little flushed at being effectively gagged.

 

“Oh fuck you very much,” Yuuri says, removing his hand to flick a piece of popcorn at Phichit.

 

“Nerd.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Right well,” Chris interrupts, looking amused by Phichit and Yuuri’s affectionate bickering, “if Yuuri forbids Victor from telling the truth, then he has to do the forfeit.”

 

“What’s that?” Victor asks, looking worried.

 

“Streak through the snow.”

 

“My innocent eyes do _not_ need to see that,” Yuri says, scowling at Chris.

 

Otabek simply looks unconcerned by the whole affair, but that’s usual for him.

 

“Well, rules are rules,” Victor sighs, getting to his feet.

 

“Oh my god,” Phichit breaths, looking gleeful as Victor heads towards the door, stripping off his sweater as he goes.

 

The remaining five all exchange a glance, before scrambling to follow. Well apart from Otabek. He gets to his feet, grabs a handful of popcorn, and follows at a more leisurely pace.

 

They forget the camera, so all that’s captured of the event is the sound of Phichit’s maniacal laughter, Chris’ wolf whistle, and Yuri cursing Victor’s ancestors. Yuuri doesn’t speak up until the end, when he fusses about Victor catching a cold and insisting he dry off immediately, then Victor can be heard thanking him for getting him a towel. Otabek is typically silent.

 

The other five return, and after a moment Victor reappears fully dressed.

 

“Okay, Yuuri’s turn!” Phichit says happily.

 

Yuuri takes a sip of his mulled wine, eyeing Phichit suspiciously.

 

“Dare,” he says after some consideration.

 

“Whoop, go Yuuri,” Chris says. “Personally, I vote for more nudity.”

 

“Why are you so gross?!” Yuri spits, hurling an entire handful of popcorn in Chris’ face.

 

“I’ve got it!” Phichit says, apparently the master of truth or dare. “Hang on.”

 

Phichit jumps to his feet and runs off towards the bedrooms. The others exchange confused looks, and nothing happens for a moment, until Phichit can be heard crying “aha!” from another room.

 

Phichit barrels back into the room holding a piece of lacy fabric.

 

“Knew I could count on you, Chris, you big slut,” Phichit says with a grin and a wink at Chris.

 

“Only for the right people, ma cerise,” Chris replies, and returns the wink.

 

Phichit’s cheeks flush scarlet. Then he remembers what he’s doing and holds up the garment.

 

“Ta da!”

 

“Oh hell no.”

 

Yuuri’s shaking his head furiously as Yuri makes disgusted noises. Victor on the other hand, looks thrilled.

 

Phichit’s holding up a lacy negligee. It’s black, with subtle gold embroidery, the sheer fabric falling gracefully from the bralet. There’re also panties and stockings.

 

“If you don’t put it on, the forfeit is to tell us what the dirtiest thing you’ve done with Victor is,” Phichit says, raising his eyebrows at Yuuri in challenge.

 

Now, as his fans have noticed, Yuuri is very competitive, and _will not_ back down from a challenge. So while he doesn’t put on the lingerie, he does sigh, and start to recount what the dirtiest things he and Victor have done in the bedroom. It leads to lots of gasping from the others and cursing from Yuri.

 

“...and whipped him with a cat-o-nine-tails.”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

It’s Phichit who speaks, looking torn between shock and glee. Victor is flushed, but can’t hide his smug smirk at having just how wild he and Yuuri are laid out for all to see. Yuri is practically hissing at this point, and threatening to fly back to Russia if they don’t all stop being gross.

 

“I’m impressed, I must say,” Chris says, moving his arm to allow Phichit to throw his feet into his lap. “Not many people can match my kinky bedroom activities.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Phichit asks, looking intently interested. “What sort of thing?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Yuri cuts across Chris as he opens his mouth. “I do not need to hear about anyone else’s bedroom activities.”

 

“Okay then,” Victor agrees. “It’s Otabek’s turn, if we’re going anti-clockwise.”

 

Otabek nods and tosses more popcorn in his mouth.

 

“Truth,” he says after a moment.

 

“What’re your true feelings for Yurio?” Yuuri asks quickly.

 

Phichit gasps in appreciation as Yuri flushes scarlet.

 

“Shut _up,_ pig,” he hisses.

 

“I don’t mind saying,” Otabek assures him, making Yuri’s mouth fall open as Otabek turns back to Yuuri. “I’m in love with him.”

 

There’s a beat, and then a cacophony of noise as the other four let out noises of disbelief or whoops of victory in Victor and Yuuri’s case.

 

“How long have you been together?” Phichit asks, his gaze flicking between Otabek and Yuri, the latter of whom is still very pink.

 

“Three months,” Otabek says, looking unconcerned by the attention.

 

“Okay that’s enough questions,” Yuri speaks up, hushing the other four with a glare. “My turn. Dare.”

 

* * *

 

The game concludes the first day’s vlog of the holiday. It gets gradually more outrageous as more alcohol is consumed, and it’s obvious the Katsuki-Nikiforov couple is angling to get Chris and Phichit to kiss, but somehow don’t manage it as they either pick truth or Yuri beats them to the dare. It culminates in Victor and Yuuri somehow ending up nude on the roof together and covered in lipstick writing. It’s hilarious and naughty and the fans love it.

 

* * *

 

“Operation Chumetti is a go,” Yuuri’s voice says from behind the camera on the second day’s video as Victor gives him a thumbs up, before unfolding a step ladder.

 

“It’s a good thing they were selling mistletoe in the village,” Victor says, climbing up with a bunch of the stuff and securing it to the top of the doorway going from the lounge into the kitchen.

 

“Mmm, we just need to get them both under it at the same time.”

 

They proceed to try and achieve this for the rest of the day. Yuuri is decidedly more subtle than Victor, who ends up getting kissed by Chris when he tries to lead him under the mistletoe. Yuuri, who had been leading Phichit in at that moment, shrieks, and the camera work goes shaky as he runs over to shove Chris away from his husband.

 

“Ooooo, possessive, Yuuri, I like it,” Phichit says, apparently filming from where he’s standing where Yuuri left him.

 

“You,” Yuuri says, jabbing an accusatory finger at Chris as Victor stands there looking pleased and flushed at Yuuri’s jealousy, “stay away from my husband.”

 

Chris just raises his hands in surrender with a laugh.

 

“Victor was the one who dragged me under the mistletoe,” he points out innocently.

 

“Not ‘cause he wanted to kiss you!”

 

“Then why?”

 

“Because… because… gah! Never mind!”

 

Yuuri grabs Victor by the hand and drags him off towards their bedroom, which is where the video cuts off.

 

* * *

 

The only other part of that day’s video is the camera spying through the kitchen door from a little distance away. Chris and Phichit are preparing food side by side, chatting away happily and making the other laugh occasionally. They look happy, and the chemistry between them is obvious.

 

They seem to be preparing a dessert of some type, because after a little while Phichit holds up a strawberry for Chris, grabbing him by the arm so he can turn him round to feed it to him. Chris’ eyes go very wide as he accepts the strawberry from Phichit’s fingers.

 

Phichit watches as he starts chewing, his eyes on Chris’ lips. He lets out a pleased hum, and goes back to what he was doing.

 

Chris gets him back when he’s emptied out the chocolate cake mix into a tin. He swipes a finger through the mix remnants in the bowl and holds it up to Phichit with a raised eyebrow.

 

Chris has made a fatal error however, as Phichit simply leans forward and sucks his finger into his mouth, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment as he sucks on it. He opens his eyes and maintains eye contact with the now very flustered Chris as he releases his finger so he can lick it from base to tip.

 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri’s voice can be heard saying from behind the camera.

 

Meanwhile, Phichit gives Chris’ finger one last little lick before moving back.

 

“Tastes good,” he purrs, and Chris makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like choking.

 

Phichit smirks at him and plucks the mixing bowl up to take it to the sink.

 

“I have literally never seen Chris speechless when it comes to sexy behaviour,” Yuuri hisses for the viewers’ benefit. “Oh they’re such a good match. Get it, Phich… I should make this video R-rated so minors don’t watch it, goddamn.”

 

* * *

 

On the third day, it becomes apparent Phichit and Yuuri haven’t really skied much. Chris and Victor are both very good, Victor having been before and pretty much a pro at any sport he tries, and Chris having grown up with easy access to the mountains. Yuri and Otabek are pretty good too, though they’re boarding rather than skiing.

 

Yuuri is filming as he and Phichit mostly entertain themselves, falling about laughing as they mess about on the beginner slopes. They keep purposely skiing into each other, and end up in a pile on the floor more often than not.

 

Victor gets jealous of course, and skis up behind Yuuri, his skis sliding between his so he can press his front to Yuuri’s back as he hugs him.

 

Yuuri’s grinning at the camera as Victor nuzzles at his neck, attempting to get his bandana out of the way so he can kiss his skin.

 

“Gah, stop it, Vitya, your face is freezing,” Yuuri laughs, pushing Victor’s face away with his free hand.

 

“But Yuuriiiii,” Victor whines, practically hanging off the younger man so Yuuri almost over balances, “you’ve spent more time on top of Phichit than you have me.”

 

“Aw, are you jealous, Viytenka?” Yuuri teases, twisting to see how Victor’s cheeks flush pink at the nickname.

 

“Maybe,” Victor says poutily.

 

“Oh no, poor baby.”

 

Yuuri manages to turn himself around so he can smother Victor in kisses, the camera momentarily forgotten as it falls to his side. Then the camera goes blurry as something hits into Victor and Yuuri, sending them both toppling with a shriek from Victor and a “Phichit!” from Yuuri.

 

The camera comes back into focus with Yuuri’s gloved finger cleaning the lense of snow, revealing him lying on the ground beside Victor, with Phichit sprawled across them.

 

“It’s a pride pile!” Chris’ voice calls, and then Yuuri, Victor and Phichit are all letting out an “oof” as Chris throws himself on top of them.

 

“Wow,” Chris says, wiggling around on top of them all. “So many gays in one place… where are the other two gays?”

 

“Probably staying as far away from us as is humanly possible when sharing a mountain,” Yuuri says, wincing as Phichit’s pole digs into his ribs.

 

“We should find the little shits,” Phichit says. “I want lunch soon and there’s the cutest little log cabin cafe higher up.”

 

When they do locate Otabek and Yuri, it’s to find them sitting on a secluded bit of piste just to the side of the run, making out.

 

“Oi!” Chris hollers. “No sex on the piste!”

 

Yuri and Otabek break apart, and Yuri launches himself up onto his board to chase Chris down the mountain, hurling obscenities at him. Yuri’s the one who ends up in a headlock at the end of it however, as Chris is taller and broader than him.

 

* * *

 

That day’s blog draws to a close with a shot of Yuuri carefully lighting candles around the lounge. The room is gently lit with only the firelight and candles to illuminate it.

 

“How about a fur blanket conveniently close to the fire?” Victor asks, wandering into the shot holding just such a blanket.

 

“Perfect,” Yuuri replies, and Victor drapes the blanket over one of the armchairs next to the fire.

 

“Okay so,” Yuuri says, straightening up. “Blanket, check. Candles, check. Chocolate covered strawberries, check. Bottle of wine, check… what else?”

 

“Music to set the mood,” Victor replies, tapping away on his phone.

 

A moment later low, sultry and chilled music filters into the room from the speakers tucked behind the couches.

 

“I think that’s it,” Yuuri says, looking around the room with his hands on his hips and a pleased expression on his face.

 

“We’re far too good at this,” Victor says, coming over and placing his hands on Yuuri’s hips.

 

“Must be because we’ve got enough romance in our own marriage that we can share some out,” Yuuri says, grinning up at Victor.

 

“You are so cute.”

 

Victor nuzzles his nose against Yuuri’s before the pair of them look up at the sound of voices from the hallway.

 

“Quick!” Yuuri says, pushing Victor to hurry out of the room, grabbing the camera on the way.

 

They flee into the hallway on the other side of the room leading to the bedrooms. They pause there and turn back to peek through the door into the lounge. A moment later Chris and Phichit come into the lounge, each carrying a bag of groceries.

 

“We’re back! Oh…” Phichit says, calling out before he notices the setup of the room and going still, eyes wide. “Oh my god… were Victor and Yuuri going to have a romantic night while we got groceries? It’s not like it takes very long.”

 

“Ah, no, cheri,” Chris replies, eyeing the chocolate covered strawberries. “I think this is supposed to be for us.”

 

“Oh my _god,”_ Phichit groans, rolling his eyes and looking fondly exasperated. “You two are about as subtle as a brick wall!”

 

He shouts the last and Victor and Yuuri have to stifle their giggles.

 

“Well,” Chris says, plucking Phichit’s grocery bag from his arms, “no point wasting some perfectly nice wine and candles. Why don’t I put this away and you can pour us each a glass?”

 

“Okay,” Phichit says a little weakly, staring at Chris wide eyed.

 

Chris smirks at him and turns to stride across the room to the kitchen.

 

Phichit lets out a slow breath and opens the bottle of malbec. He pours two glasses and sets one down for Chris before examining the blanket on the armchair. After a moment he shrugs and plucks it up to lay it out in front of the fire.

 

“Yesss,” Yuuri whispers from behind the camera. “That’s my boy.”

 

Chris comes back a moment later, and pauses when he sees Phichit sat on the blanket. Phichit simply raises an eyebrow at him and pats the spot next to him. Chris smirks and crosses to sit beside him. Phichit hands him his wine glass.

 

“Cheers,” he says, clinking his glass against Chris’.

 

“What’re we toasting?” Chris asks, holding his glass in place.

 

“A lovely mountain cabin, your generosity, and idiotic friends.”

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Chris laughs, and they each take a sip.

 

There’s a moment’s silence, and then Chris speaks up.

 

“So,” he says casually, leant on one hand with his legs tucked up beside him, “how’s a guy who’s as pretty and fun as you still single?”

 

Phichit blushes prettily and looks down, swirling his wine as he takes a moment to gather himself.

 

“Oh you know,” he says with a shrug, “busy schedule, skating comes first over boyfriends. Plus I can be a bit… much… for some people. ADHD and everything.”

 

“I think the only way you’re too much is that you’re too nice, you’re too funny, and you’re too pretty,” Chris replies, and Phichit stares at him, dark eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Chris…”

 

“Strawberry?”

 

Chris is holding up a chocolate covered strawberry. After a moment’s hesitation, Phichit leans forward and takes a bite of the strawberry.

 

“And I think that’s our cue to leave,” Victor whispers from behind the camera.

 

“But it was just getting good!” Yuuri protests as quietly as he can.

 

“Come on, muffin,” Victor says, obviously pulling Yuuri away from how the camera starts to back up along the corridor. “Let’s give them a little privacy.”

 

“Psh, Phichit doesn’t know the meaning of the word privacy.”

 

Halfway down the hall, they run into Yuri coming out of Otabek’s room. Otabek is visible over his shoulder, lit by the light of a laptop screen, the two of them obviously in the middle of watching a movie.

 

“Hey nerds,” Yuri says as he goes to pass them, but Victor grabs him.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” he says. “Stay out of the lounge.”

 

“What, why?” Yuri asks, looking annoyed.

 

“Because Chris and Phichit are finally going to get together and you need to stay out of the way.”

 

“But I want tea!”

 

“Well you’ll just have to wait, won’t you?”

 

Yuri huffs, looking like he was about to object again. But then he seems to change his mind and stalks off back into Otabek’s bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Our son is a brat,” Yuuri’s voice says, the camera now moving along the corridor as they walk.

 

“Yes but we love him anyway,” Victor says fondly. “Also, if we’re going to be stuck in our room for the rest of the night we might have to get creative for entertainment… whatever shall we do?”

 

“Oh I can think of a few things,” Yuuri teases, and then takes off running down the corridor, the camera going shaky as he laughs, Victor calling out as he takes off in pursuit.

 

The shot ends with Yuuri turning around just as he reaches the foot of their bed, only to see Victor fast approaching. He hurls himself at Yuuri and they go down laughing. The screen goes black.

 

* * *

 

The next day’s video starts with Yuuri, Victor and Otabek sat at the kitchen table in front of a marvellous spread of baguettes, croissants, eggs, fruit and french toast. Victor is telling the viewers about his trip to the bakery and the tiny puppy who put her paw on his knee. Phichit wanders in a moment later.

 

“Morning,” he trills, grinning at the couple before throwing himself into a chair beside Yuuri.

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow at him. Phichit ignores this in favour of pouring himself some coffee.

 

“And?!” Yuuri bursts out eventually.

 

Phichit laughs, and simply winks.

 

“I don’t kiss and tell,” he says in a sing song voice.

 

“So there was kissing!”

 

“Maybe…”

 

It’s at this moment that Chris wanders in. He’s got a huge hickey on his neck, and even though he’s obviously showered and dressed for the day, his hair is still in complete disarray, looking like it’s been grabbed and used to drag his head forward.

 

“Oh my…” Victor says, looking like the cat who got the cream.

 

“Morning, mes chers,” Chris says smugly, coming over and seating himself next to Phichit.

 

Yuri walks in at this point, spots Chris’ mauled look at rolls his eyes.

 

“It’s too early for this bullshit,” he grumbles, and comes to sit next to Otabek.

 

“It’s now officially a couples’ holiday!” Victor says happily, clapping his hands.

 

“Shut _up!”_

 

* * *

 

Chris and Phichit are very cute together. If a little inappropriate. If Chris’ flirting with Phichit was sexual before, it’s downright pornographic at this point. Yuuri has to censor what the camera picks up on him saying to Phichit when Yuuri happens to wander in on them in the kitchen, Chris pinning Phichit up against the counter as he murmurs dirty things in his ear.

 

“Oh my _god,_ guys,” Yuuri says, exasperated. “If we could try to keep it PC in public spaces?”

 

“My house my rules,” Chris counters, pecking Phichit on the lips before stepping back.

 

“Well in general you two are cute,” Yuuri acquiesces after a moment, and Phichit grins, snuggling into Chris’ side.

 

“The cutest couple here,” he says, eyes flickering with challenge and Yuuri gasps.

 

“You take that back.”

 

“Never!”

 

What follows is a brief tussle between the two friends, Yuuri coming out on top by sheer thigh strength, pinning Phichit beneath him as he sits on his stomach.

 

“Say Victor and I are the cutest couple!”

 

“No!”

 

“Say it!”

 

Chris has taken charge of the camera, and he hums appreciatively at the sight of Yuuri pinning Phichit’s wrists to the floor.

 

“What is going on here?” Victor voice asks, and the camera pans to show the Russian leant against the doorframe with an amused expression as he watches the pair on the floor.

 

“Phichit said he and Chris are the cutest couple!” Yuuri says by way of explanation.

 

“Because we are!”

 

“Lies!”

 

Yuuri pins both of Phichit’s hands in one of his own and then starts to tickle him. The Thai shrieks and tries to wiggle free.

 

“And you’re not doing anything to stop this?” Victor asks Chris with a smirk.

 

“Of course not,” Chris huffs. “Throw some water on them and this is better than porn.”

 

“You’re a degenerate and I love it.”

 

The scuffle ends when Phichit manages to wiggle free and pulls Yuuri’s hoodie up over his head before making his escape.

 

“Well it was good while it lasted,” Chris sighs as Victor hurries to help Yuuri free himself from the hoodie.

 

* * *

 

The last video of the trip is free of sound apart from some pretty music over the top of the shots of the mountains, the cute little village, the sleigh ride through the woods. Between these shots of the scenery there’s clips of the six friends as they have a snowball fight, clink their glasses together in a toast, and race sleds down the hill behind the lodge.

 

There’s also cute little tender moments between the couples, which Victor has caught with his expert eye for anything remotely romantic. Yuri and Otabek are only caught being sweet together from a distance, the Kazakh’s arm thrown around Yuri’s shoulders as they walk through the snow together, pausing briefly to share a kiss.

 

Phichit and Chris are much easier to catch being cute. They sit snuggled up on the couch together, kiss under the mistletoe, and give the other a taste of whatever’s in the pan as they cook together.

 

Victor and Yuuri get a look in too of course. They slow dance around the lounge, the fire burning in the background as their cheeks rest together. They hold hands as they skate around the rink in the village, laughing as one of them trips on the uneven surface and the blunt blades. And finally there’s a lovely shot of the pair of them in the back of a sleigh, being pulled through the trees by a chestnut mare. They’re laughing together, fond, and Victor has an arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders as they share a blanket. The last shot is of Victor pulling Yuuri in to kiss his temple in the back of the sleigh, Yuuri blushing and looking very pleased.

 

Then it fades to black, before cursive writing appears on the screen.

 

“Merry Christmas” it reads. And then in smaller writing beneath; “May you find as much love and happiness as we have.”

 

It’s disgustingly cute. Several fans cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the British slang "chav" or "chavy" as it was used here, it's like... I don't know the American equivalent, white trash? Pikie if you're Irish. It's actually quite trendy here to look a bit tacky. I personally love Adidas and a good pair of hoop earrings.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for the love. Be festive and return some more to your old gal.
> 
> [Screaming and more of my writing](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
